


Suki

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, after a short pause that Ohno barely noticed, "Suki."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suki

Ohno always loved to stare at Nino. Especially when the younger was talking merrily, blabbering about this and that. It's amazing how Nino was similar to him - in term of height and size - yet also so different in the same time. There's something in the way Nino moves, or talks, that made him looked delicate.

And soft.

And cute.

Traits that Ohno thought were never found in himself.

When Ohno was staring, that's the only thing that he did; staring. He didn't even listen, he just eyed how those cute lips moved, how those eyes twinkled, and how those pudgy hands flew around. Nino didn't seem to care about not being listened to, though. A hum or a nod was always enough as a respond for him.

Like that time, all that Ohno could catch was 'tired', 'nice', and 'tonight'.

And, after a short pause that Ohno barely noticed, "Suki."

 _Wait, what?_  
"Huh?" Ohno's heart was stopped for a second.

"Suki," Nino repeated.

Ohno's mind, which was only filled with Nino's cute mole for awhile, went frantic. He didn't know what to do, his face was burning, his heart raced.

"Oh chan?" Nino tilted his head, "What happened? You went pale."

"No- uh- nothing," Ohno felt sick. He was nervous, he realized.

"Then, what's the answer?"

Ohno gaped.  
 _There was a question?_

After a moment of nothing, Nino seemed to give up. He stood up, ready to leave, "It's okay if you don't want to. I'm fine by myself."

Nino turned his back to Ohno and it felt like an apocalypse to Ohno. So he grabbed the younger and blurted out in one breath, "I like you too!"

Nino froze.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear the question but I like you _too_ , so whatever it is, the answer is yes," for some reasons, Ohno found it hard to breath right, "I have like- no, I have loved you since our junior days so it's a yes. It's a yes."

There's an agonizing silence after that. Ohno was looking at his shoes and Nino was gaping in shock.

"Ano.. I was talking about food, Oh chan. Suki as in Thai suki."

Yeap. It was a nuclear bomb for Ohno.

Ohno felt his heart fell to the ground. He was embarrassed. He was at lost of what to do. But mostly, he was heartbroken.

"Oh," Ohno released Nino's arm. He took his bag and wished the earth could swallow him right then and there, "I- I'm sorry then. Let's just- just forget everything. Ja, I'm leaving."  
Ohno stormed outside right after saying so, cursing at how stupid he was and hoping that Nino wouldn't hate him. He was close to running, close to crying. He didn't pay attention to where he was heading, he just wanted to be away from Nino as soon as possible.

Then, surprisingly, a hand grabbed his arm and dragged him to the opposite direction.

"Nino?" Ohno managed to sound his confusion to the man who was walking rather hurriedly in front of him, pulling him with some force.

"My car is that way," Nino said without looking back to Ohno.

"Huh?"

Ohno stared at Nino from behind. After staring at Nino for so many times, he could tell that Nino's ears had never been that red before.

Nino's hand felt sweaty, like he was nervous, and it squeezed Ohno's arm so hard, like he was afraid that Ohno would run away from him.

Then, with a shy, little voice, Nino muttered, "If the boys ask, you are the one who confessed first."


End file.
